Obsession
by Louise15Jess
Summary: Dr Johnathon Crane is still a psychology professor at Gotham University and has bizarre fascination that he developed for one of this new students. He will do anything to make her his. Crane/Scarecrow x OC
1. Chapter 1

Ok Everyone this is my first ever fanfiction so please be nice and tell me if its bad... Sorry if this chapter is really short but I was just trying out writing some ideas in my head, the chapters might get longer depending on how this goes.

Selene POV

I have never known what I wanted to do with my life. I have no major interests or hobbies. Most people have goals. They aim to be the best, to stand out. They aim to succeed in life. I, however, have always been content to be mediocre, to blend in. I aim to live an average life with an average income. I have never had any real goals. This has always been my problem. I'm a follower and always have been. So after graduating high school I did what everyone else did. I decided to go to University.

Crane POV

Start of a new school year. This meant new students. He hated new students. They were always straight from high school, and therefore contained many of those stereotypes. There were always the smartass – show offs that were used to getting all the attention at school. Then there were the nervous, timid students terrified of making a mistake and failing. Crane sighed and rubbed his forehead looking at his new timetable for this semester. He really needed a new job. This time every year he always regretted his decision to become a psychology professor at Gotham University, and resolved to get a new job by the end of the year. A new year's resolution he had yet to achieve.

_You just have to sack up and do it Johnny, and stop procrastinating! _The familiar voice of scarecrow hissed.

Jonathon sighed again, _maybe this year. _Scarecrow simply snorted disbelievingly in return leaving crane to muse by himself. _Maybe this year will be different _Crane thought to himself. 

Selene POV

I couldn't believe it. I was late. For my first lecture. I had even left early especially so that I wouldn't be. Unfortunately I had underestimated the amount of cars in Gotham. Particularly those cars attempting to park in and around the University. I still hadn't left enough time to get a car park and into the lecture. I would only be about 10mins late; I tried to console myself as I approached the building. Sometimes I could be really stupid.

I entered the lecture hall as quietly as possible. In an attempt to avoid attention I sat in the seat closest to the door so that I wouldn't disturb anyone.However this appeared to be unsuccessful, as from the time I entered the room to when I sat down I noticed the teacher watching me. I momentarily wondered if he had expected me to say something, maybe apologise for being late to his class. As I was considering saying something he looked away and began to resume his lecture. I glanced around the room. None of the other students had seemed to notice that little interaction, and I wondered if I had made it in my head. Disregarding it I exhaled and took out my books and began to try to catch up on what I had missed.

Crane POV

It was the first lesson with the new students. They were just what he had expected. The same annoying stereotypes. He was sitting behind his desk letting the students catch up on what he had written on the board when a girl entered the room. It was apparent that she was a student running late for his class. This would usually annoy him, but for some reason it didn't. This confused him.

_It's because she hot, _Scarecrow supplied for him. Crane rolled his eyes.

_Trust you to think of that, _he hissed back. Crane liked to believe he was above such impulses, yet he couldn't keep his eyes from following her as she took her seat. She had layered dark hair with a long fringe that hung in her eyes. This along with black nails, black clothes and an excessive amount of eye liner made her appear to be a typical Goth. Definitely not the type of girl Crane normally went for.

_I like it_, Scarecrow thought almost in awe inside Cranes head _Don't pretend you don't too Johnny_. Crane ignored him, as he usually did when he refused to admit that scarecrow is right.

As the lecture progressed Crane couldn't help his eyes constantly flicking back to this bizarre girl. Finally the lesson ended and the students packed up and fled out of the room. Crane watched her leave with interest. After the students had left, he had the room to himself once more. Crane slowly moved to sit at his desk in front of the computer. He was determined to spend the rest of the day finding out all he could about his new student.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so I have no idea if anyone is actually reading this or not so I'm just going to continue writing because, well, I want to and maybe someone in 10 years time might eventually read it

Crane POV

Selene Barnes was her name Crane discovered. It had taken him well over an hour to finally find her details including name, address and history. This was mainly due to the fact that she looked absolutely nothing like her high school photo, which was the only photograph which seemed to be connected to her.

She was obviously going through a rebellious period as her messy dark hair had been light brown and pulled back as late as last year. He wasn't sure which he preferred. She looked gorgeous either way.

Using his status as her teacher Crane was able to access her school records. This revealed that she was a perfectly average student in every way. She had received an average B / C grade right through high school. She had studied Biology, English, Maths, Visual Art, Chemistry and Film. An interesting combination which also revealed to Crane was creatively inclined. Another difference between them. He also found that she had never been in any major trouble, besides the ordinary detention every now and then. All the teachers had described her as a quiet girl with no ambition, saying that she was capable but lazy.

He also looked up her family history. She seemed to have been raised in a happy ordinary family. Mother, father and an older sister. However further inspection found that she had been sent to see a therapist several times and had been prescribed anti – depressant medication. Maybe not such a happy family after all.

Under instruction from the scarecrow Crane printed the information about her off, including her current Gotham address. He would be visiting her later tonight.

Selene POV

That first lesson completely destroyed the little confidence I had. After the first 5 minutes I had no idea what my lecturer was talking about, or what I was supposed to be doing. I just sat there clueless and tried desperately to understand at least something that he said. At the end he gave us a list of some suggested reading which could help us with our assignment that was due later in the semester.

As soon as the lecture finished I headed straight to the library at the University. When I got there the woman behind the counter looked me up and down and gave me a suspisous look. With my new appearance it was a look I had gotten used to getting.

"Hello I was just wondering where the psychology books were?" I asked as politely as I could manage with this unhappy looking woman.

"Down the far left corner there should be a bunch." She stated begrudgingly. I thanked her and started to move away when she stopped me

"Are you in Cranes' class?" I paused, trying to remember my teachers name

"Ummm I think so... why?"

"He's a weird one" she replied shaking her head "You know he's had complaints about inappropriate conduct before? I'd be careful if I was you, I wouldn't want to get caught up with a madman like him..." she trailed off thinking. I suddenly remembered the way he watched me when I first entered, how his eyes kept flicking back to me throughout the lesson. Retreating to the back of the library I shivered feeling thoroughly unnerved.

Alright on the off chance there is anyone reading this would you please like to review? I actually have no idea how this is going so some feedback would be amazing. Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

YAYYAYAYAYAY someone reviewed! Thank you for the feedback and I will try to fix any mistakes. Also I made Selene Goth because I wanted to break some of those stereotypes about Goth people and make her seem normal except for the way she dresses, but I'll try to make her less Goth more alternate. Anyway THANK YOU and if anyone else would happen to read this, please do review it would be much appreciated.

Crane POV

She lived in a small apartment in the narrows, by herself. The idea of her living alone both pleased and irritated him. He was pleased because it meant that he could come and go without being noticed without the possibility of being caught by a roommate. It irritated him however, because it meant anyone else could break into her apartment unnoticed, which was a problem for a 19 year old girl living in Gotham.

Crane roamed around her apartment, occasionally stopping to look at photograph or interesting object displayed on her cupboards. She was messy. There were discs, books, papers and generally mess everywhere. When he went to enter her room he found himself unable to without having to climb over her bed, which he had thought better of. He knew that he didn't have much time. When he had left the campus she had been in the library looking through the books he had suggested for the class. For some reason knowing that she had listened to something he said, and was currently doing it, pleased him.

The information Crane had gathered about Selene told him that she had lived in Gotham her entire life. She had originally come from the outer suburbs, however, and only moved into the city to attend Uni. Crane hoped that she was safety wise.

_We would hate for something to happen to her before we can get her,_ Scarecrow smirked. Crane paused. He hadn't even thought of trying to get her. His mind started racing at the idea of having her, but he quickly stopped himself.

_She is my student_, Crane told is companion, _it would be too obvious_.

Scarecrow groaned, _you worry too much Johnny_

_The answer is no! _Crane said forcefully.

After a few more moments of looking through her belongings he knew he needed to leave soon. She wouldn't spend too long at the library, and he couldn't count on her going anywhere else afterwards. After a quick check to make sure that there had been no trace of his visit he reluctantly made his way to the door.

Selene POV

The trip to the library was quite successful. I got out all the books that my lecturer had suggested we read. As soon as got home I set up on the couch with coffee and saw about trying to make sense of what was in front of me.

2 hours later I had made very little progress. I was beginning to understand a bit but it was becoming apparent that it was going to take awhile to catch up to what the teacher obviously expected me to already know. Therefore I decided to take a break.

It was around six so I decided to have a shower and make some dinner. However, as I was cooking I felt this peculiar feeling come over me. I paused and looked around. I didn't see anything, but I just didn't feel right. It felt like I was being watched. I went and looked out the window, which, of course, revealed nothing. I tried to calm myself down while double checking the door and windows were all locked. _Just because you live alone in the shadiest part of Gotham does not necessarily mean someone is going to break in and rape you. Calm down. _

Despite my self- assurances it still took awhile for me to settle down again. I retrieved my food and sat back on the couch surrounded by my psychology textbooks. I tried to continue studying, but I still couldn't shake that feeling. I knew that it was probably just because I had just moved in. I was still settling down. Everything is fine. After that didn't work I decided to put the TV on, just to add some background noise. After an hour of mindless television I was able to disregard the feeling and finally get on with my work.


	4. Chapter 4

WOOOOO 4 reviews Thank You so much for the feedback it is much appreciated. Feel free to review this one as well :) :) Thanks people!

* * *

><p>Crane POV<p>

He had gone back to her apartment later that night. He had tried to convince himself not to, but realised that scarecrow was just more persuasive. So here he was, perched on the fire escape outside her apartment. He was happy to see his books open around the couch along with multiple coffee mugs. He had obviously taken his advice. This delighted him.

At that moment she walked out into the room and his line of sight. She had obviously just gotten out of the shower and was dressed in an oversized sleeping shirt and shorts. He checked the time. 6.15. He would be a bit earlier next time.

_We will have to be a bit earlier next time,_ Scarecrow suggested.

_No we won't,_ Crane hissed. _We are not perverts._ At this, Crane could hear the voice in his head start laughing but chose to ignore it. Instead of acknowledging Scarecrow, he returned his attention back to Selene.

She was cooking something on the stove when she suddenly stopped and looked around. He froze. She couldn't have heard them. He hadn't said anything aloud, had he?

_No_, Scarecrow answered for him, _she senses us_.

As scarecrow said that, Selene started to look around the apartment. As she started to make her way towards the window he was seated near, he dropped to the ground near the edge of the fire escape.

He had just gotten into position when he heard the window open and saw her look out. Cranes heart began he hammer his chest.

_It's too dark, see can't see us._ Scarecrow soothed, _if you just keep quiet and still, she'll go back inside. _Crane, for once did as he was told. Soon she went back inside and shut the window. Crane waited a minute before getting back up. That was too close.

She was perceptive, he had to admit. He supposed that most people who were raised in Gotham were. They needed to be observant with the amount of crime in the city. Those who weren't were killed.

He looked back through the window again to find her checking the locks on the door. Scarecrow smirked.

_Like that'll help. _

_At least she's being safe_, Crane reasoned. Once he saw her sit back down on the couch with her food Crane finally relaxed. Although she was still uncomfortable, she had started to settle back down.

Crane watched as she turned on the TV. She still looked nervous, but was trying to calm herself.

_She probably thinks she imagined it, _Scarecrow laughed.

_Good,_ Crane stated simply.

They waited until she had fully settled down again to try and leave. Crane didn't want to risk her hearing them and confirm her suspicions that she was indeed being watched.

When he finally got back to his own apartment it was after 8.30. The first thing Crane did was check his timetable. He didn't have her again until Thursday. Just this morning he hated having the new students, and dreaded their classes. Now he couldn't wait for them. Crane laughed to himself about how today he changed everything.

_This year isn't going to be too bad after all, _Scarecrow grinned.

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter is shorter than the other already short chapters. I didn't want Selene POV in this one therefore it is short. SORRY. PLEASE REVIEW, and I will love you forever. Thanks :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

YAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY 7 reviews! Thank you people for reviewing and I don't mind criticism as long as it is constructive .

Poekie I will try to slow it down and not rush the story but I do find it difficult. I shall try though

Selene POV

It was several weeks into the semester and the first exam is coming up. I was struggling with some of the aspects of what we had learnt in class. Although the exam was still a while away, I decided that instead of leaving it all to the last minute then freaking out, like I normally do, I would seek out help now.

It had been several weeks I and I had made a few friends in my class, which I considered quite an achievement. I always struggled to make friends. I was always over looked because of my quiet personality, and therefore ignored. I had expected my new look to make it even harder to meet people, not easier, but apparently now I stand out instead of blending in. So now people noticed me.

We were having lunch in a coffee shop on campus while trying to figure out what was going to be on the exam.

"Crane said that we should focus on Jung's dream analysis theory, so I reckon that could probably be on there somewhere," Claire was saying.

"Or he could have said that to screw with us" Mitch laughed "Seems like the sort of thing he'd do."

"Great..." I said sarcastically, staring at my open book. "I think I'm still going to study it anyway, just in case." I put another post it note into my textbook. That made six. We still weren't done.

"Yeah this is just not going to happen," Claire sighed looking through the pages we'd marked "I'm never going to remember any of this stuff."

"I bet you we don't even need any of it" Mitch sighed "seriously the guy is such a jerk, he goes through everything way to fast, then if you ask a question he just says 'if you had been paying attention then you'd know'," Mitch did his best impersonation of Crane, before adding "Shit he pisses me off".

"As you constantly point out" I laughed

"Hey what's his problem with you anyway?" Claire asked with interest.

"Me? Uhhh nothing that I know of... Why?"

"I swear he keeps staring at you" Claire said forcefully "Like during class, whenever you look down to do your work, his eyes creepily flick over to you, like every time," she said the last part slowly to reinforce the creepiness of it.

"I actually noticed that, I thought maybe he just did it to everyone"

"Oh no honey," Mitch ginned "Crane just has a thing for you."

"Hey, milk it for all it's worth" Claire joined in, "flutter your eyelashes at him and see if you can get him to give you an A."

"I wouldn't encourage him if I was you, the weirdo might begin stalking you" Mitch smirked before adding "Did you hear he's already had multiple complaints because of his 'inappropriate conduct' and 'unorthodox teaching methods'?".

"Where did you hear that?" I asked cautiously

"I over heard some of the other staff members talking about it" He replied casually "Apparently if he gets any more complaints then he gets fired."

Understandably this conversation was really beginning to creep me out and I was very ready to change the topic. This conversation was beginning to remind me too much of the reoccurring feeling I have been having over the last few weeks.

My mind flashed back to the way Crane had watched me when I first entered the class room, remembering the way his eyes had followed me as I took my seat. That night was also the first night I had felt that feeling. I shivered involuntarily. This whole situation was just too disturbing.

The conversation turned back to the exam, so pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind. There was, after all, nothing to think about, but I would undoubtedly worry about them later regardless. Crane was my teacher, creepy or not. This whole line of thought was just ridiculous. I am not being stalked.

Ok I know these chapters are really short but I can't really make them longer, so I will make it up by trying to update it heaps. Anyway I don't even know if anyone is even reading this. But if anyone is reading this then please let me know by reviewing. Please?


	6. Chapter 6

WOOO Thanks people who reviewed, sorry it has been awhile since I updated, I'll try to do it more often. Please anyone else reading I Love reviews! :)

* * *

><p>Selene POV<p>

I got home from lunch late, about 5 o'clock. We had decided to go to the library and hang out for a while afterwards. With our exam coming up, I now realised that it was probably a mistake. To make up for going out earlier, I decided I would start going over what we had marked to study.

This, unfortunately, proved to be extremely difficult. I was nervous. That feeling had once again returned, as I had been almost every day for the past few weeks. This was getting very annoying because it not only meant I wasn't sleeping properly, but that I couldn't concentrate either. All the logic in my brain told me it was nothing. I knew that it was nothing.

Thanks to today I had now connected this feeling to Crane. Which was ridiculous. Why on earth would my psychology teacher be stalking me? But now Mitch had put the idea in my mind I couldn't get it out.

Not only had Mitch said something but I also had remembered what the woman in the library had said to me.

"_He's a weird one. You know he's had complaints about inappropriate conduct before? I'd be careful if I was you, I wouldn't want to get caught up with a madman like him..." _

Mitch had also said something about Crane having complaints about inappropriate conduct. I couldn't help but wonder what kind of behaviour would fall under the category of "inappropriate conduct", especially in Gotham.

This was enough to make anybody nervous. Worst still there was nothing I could do about it. After all, it was probably all inside my head.

I looked at the work in front of me. I wasn't getting anywhere. So I shoved it to the side for now and went to retrieve my sketch book. I knew that I wasn't going to get any work done tonight. Not with all the thoughts in my head, and for some reason drawing always made me feel better. I would draw to clear my mind and forget about Creepy Crane.

Crane POV

It wasn't long before visiting Selene had become part of Cranes' daily routine. After he would finish his lessons for the day, he would go past her apartment for maybe a few hours. He would usually take a camera.

Today was no exception. Crane would limit himself to no more than 3 hours per visit, but tried to leave before then as much as possible. If he didn't limit his time there, he was concerned he would spend hours on end there.

He was concerned that Selene could sense him. He didn't know why that was. Every so often she would glance suspiciouslyaround her apartment, or check the locks. He though that it was probably just that she was living alone any was alert to anyone trying to break in. He didn't want to get caught.

_We should take her home with us_, Scarecrow suggested, t_hen we could see her whenever we want._

Crane sighed. This had sadly become a reoccurring topic of debate, so he didn't even bother answering. Scarecrow already knew his response.

_Once we have her we can do want ever we want_, Scarecrow said excitedly, _we can make her scream!_

Crane hissed. _Not her._

Scarecrow laughed. _Feeling protective of your new pet?  
><em>

Crane ignored his alter. Scarecrow, however, found Cranes reaction rather amusing. Usually they both enjoyed see peoples fear. This had been this cause of many complaints at the University. In this instance though, Scarecrow let the matter drop. He knew if he pushed Crane, he would simply leave.

They stayed there awhile more watching Selene mindlessly drawing in a sketch book. Crane wondered what she was drawing. After about 15 minutes Crane decided it was time to leave. Although he had been silent, Crane didn't want to tempt the Scarecrow.

* * *

><p>PLEASE review people I would love it if you would . Also once again sorry for the length of the chapter if it's too short. I'll try to update as soon as possible.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it' been a while since I updated, please keep reviewing and I will love you forever :)

* * *

><p><strong>Selene POV<strong>

I was so nervous. I couldn't keep still. Crane was calling people up to his desk one by one to receive their exam results. I was sure I had failed. The entire exam I hadn't been able to concentrate. I'd had that feeling again. The feeling of been watched. I was going to have to do something about it, especially if it is beginning to affect my grades.

I tried to clear my mind and focus on my breathing. After several more people were called up it was my turn. I wasn't sure what I was more nervous about; my result or having to finally face Crane for the first time. Even without my thoughts of the past few weeks he was still intimidating.

I cautiously approached his desk. He was staring right at me. I stopped breathing and he handed me the paper, never breaking eye contact.

"Uh thanks..." I said nervously, taking the exam paper from him. He cleared his throat.

"I thought you'd do better," He stated as I started to move away. He was staring at me expectantly, and I felt I was supposed to respond.

"Sorry" I mumbled as I hurried back to my seat. Now I knew that I was more worried about my results. As I sat down I nervously looked for my mark.

I had passed the exam. Only just, but I was still pleased. After what Crane had said I had been expecting worse. My happiness was quickly crushed when my friends told me what marks they had gotten. They had both done way better than me. Although I was still pleased to have passed, I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. I had studied so hard for that exam.

Mitch and Claire were both ecstatic about their results so I shrugged of my disappointment and we decided to go out to celebrate passing our first uni exam.

**Crane POV**

After the exam Crane had marked Selene's' exam first. He had watched almost the whole time. She had appeared to be struggling. Throughout the exam she had been fidgeting and looking around the room. He had momentarily wondered whether she couldn't feel him watching her, like when she was in her apartment. He had to be careful not to be caught.

After grading her exam he felt a little disappointed. He knew she had studied hard, so her result wasn't for lack of trying, like her previous teachers had said. She just had problems concentrating. Her mark meant that she would barely pass. Crane briefly considered boosting her mark.

_Give her a better mark just because you have a crush?_ Scarecrow taunted, _she hasn't even slept with you. _

Crane ignored him. He still had many other exams he had to grade before class the next day.

**...**

As he watched Selene enter the classroom he could tell how nervous she was. She took her regular seat with the two friends she had made. Crane began calling people to get their results.

_This will be the first time we have spoken to her_, Scarecrow reminded him

_I'm aware of that_, Crane replied agitated. Scarecrow laughed, unconvinced. Crane was actually quite excited at the thought of talking to her or even seeing her up close. He has always kept his distance so as not to be noticed.

As he called Selene's' name, he watched as she walked up to his desk. She looked anxious.

_She looks scared_, Scarecrow grinned.

Crane gave her the paper and she thanked him. Crane found himself admiring the sound of her voice. She looked down nervously, and Crane became aware he had been staring at her since she walked over.

"I thought you'd do better," Crane said, trying to cover his staring at her. She walked away and mumbled something that sounded like 'Sorry'.

_Smooth Johnny,_ Scarecrow laughed, _those were nice first words to say to her, she probably thanks you're a jerk now._

Crane sighed, frustrated, as he watched her go back up to her seat.

To his surprise she seemed quite happy with her results and appeared to be discussing it with her friends. He called the next person while still keeping an eye on Selene.

* * *

><p>Review and tell me what you think :)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it took so long to update I had lots of stuff on.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed you are awesome! Please keep it up :)

* * *

><p><strong>Selene POV<strong>

I didn't have my next encounter with Crane until several weeks later. The assignment was coming up in the next few weeks and, once again, I was struggling. I had asked my friends, but since we had to choose our own topics, and therefore our assignments were on different topics, they were unable to be much help.

We were sitting in my apartment disusing it.

"I don't know what to do" I was saying "I mean, I've sort of got the layout, but I'm not sure if I'm on the right track"

"Maybe should go and ask Crane" Claire suggested.

"Oh that's a great idea" I said sarcastically.

"It's actually not a bad idea" Mitch laughed "despite his creepiness, he might be able to help. Some of the other students have already been to see him about their assignments."

"Really?" I asked surprised "I didn't think anyone would be brave enough"

"You'd be surprised" Claire grinned "Some of the other girls even think he is attractive"

"Do you?" Mitch asked curiously.

Claire shrugged.

"He's not bad looking, I like his voice" She said simply, "If only he weren't so damned weird he might be more attractive"

"What about you Selene? After all you've the one he has a crush on" Mitch laughed.

"You're hilarious, still haven't given that a rest?" I was really laying on the sarcasm, mostly to hide my discomfort at the way this conversation had turned. "but I'm with Claire, if he wasn't so creepy he might be good looking."

"But seriously you should go and see him and get help with your assignment" Claire said "I know that you are freaked out by him, but it's not worth failing."

I considered it. Claire was right. I really didn't want to face Crane unless I absolutely had to, but then I also really didn't want to fail if I didn't have to.

...

I waited until after class a couple of days later. I cautiously approached his desk. As I walked towards him he looked up at me. I stood there awkwardly for a few seconds as I felt his eyes travel over me. I momentarily forgot how to speak as I just stood there.

"Miss I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me with my assignment" I stuttered before quickly adding "If you're not doing anything..." He took a deep breath and clenched his jaw.

"Certainly" He said looking at me expectantly. I stood there dumbly looking down at his desk. "Did you have any notes or anything for me to look over?" he prompted.

"Oh yeah, sorry" I fumbled through my bag and retrieved my notes, cursing my stupidity for the millionth time.

I watched intently as Crane glanced over my work. When he finished he didn't look up.

"This isn't bad," He merely stating tonelessly, flipping through the pages "You've made some valid points but it needs much more evaluations and evidence to support you've claims." He finally looked up, he jaw tensing again as he handed back my notes, "I'd say it's a good start."

"Thanks, I just wasn't sure I was on the right track," I said shrugging. After a few moments, I looked down to avoid his stare.

"Well feel free to check back with me if you have any further issues." With that the conversation appeared to be over. Saying thanks one more time I hurried out of the classroom. I could feel his eyes on me the whole time.

* * *

><p>Again sorry for the length I hope it's not too annoying being so short. If you are reading this really do review please I have no idea if this is any good :)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

I'm really sorry for the late update, I've had alot of tuff on, but I'll try to do better. THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED! YOU ARE AMAZING :) . I really appreciate any feedback as this is my first ever fanfiction, I'd like to know how you think this is going. Alright so thanks

* * *

><p><strong>Crane POV<strong>

The lesson passed with excruciating slowness. The entire time Crane hadn't been able to stop watching her. After the lecture had ended he resumed his position behind his desk. He had been pretending to prepare for his next class, when he heard someone approach. He looked up to see Selene standing in front of him. His breath caught in his throat. Crane tried to stop his eyes travelling over her body.

_Her eyes are up there Johnny Boy..._ Scarecrow taunted. Crane quickly glanced upward hoping that she didn't notice.

"I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me with my assignment, if you're not doing anything..." she said awkwardly. He clenched his jaw, trying not stare.

"Certainly," he said stiffly. He sat still, trying not to allow his emotions to become visible. It soon became apparent that she wasn't going to say anything so he prompted her, "Did you have any notes or anything for me to look over?"

"Oh yeah, sorry" She mumbled rummaging through her book bag, looking for her notes.

_It seems that your little girlfriend falls into the '__the nervous, timid and terrified of making a mistake and failing' category,_ Scarecrow laughed,_ how interesting._ The idea that Selene could fit into one of those obtuse stereotypes would have normally irritate Crane, but he was just in too good a mood to let scarecrow annoy him.

He was thrilled that Selene had actually come to him. This would probably be the longest conversation the two of them would of had. Furthermore it pleased him to think that she felt comfortable enough to come to him for help.

She found her notes and handed them to him. Without looking at her he briefly looked through her notes, struggling to concentrate on the words in front of him.

"This isn't bad," Crane finally said "You've made some valid points but it needs much more evaluations and evidence to support your claims."

Crane realized that up until now, he had been avoiding eye contact, afraid that it might reveal more than he wanted. Taking a deep breath he readied himself to look into her big green eyes.

"I'd say it's a good start."

"Thanks, I just wasn't sure I was on the right track," Selene replied with the slightest shrug.

Crane found himself unable to look away. He hoped he hadn't sounded too breathless when speaking to her. After a few moments Selene awkwardly broke eye contact and looked down.

"Well feel free to check back with me if you have any further issues." Crane said quickly to cover for his earlier falter.

With that looked down and pretended to resume his work.

"Thanks..." She said one last time before leaving the room.

_Smooth Johnny, way to win her over._

"I'm meant to take advice from you?" Crane replied sarcastically, before getting up and leaving himself.

* * *

><p>And as always, sorry if it's too short, but I am struggling to make it longer so I will try to compensate but updating more. It will just depend on whether I get the time. Also I'm sorry if people think that Selene is a mary - sure. I'm trying not to make her one, and we'll probably hear more about her later. I'm really making this up as I go along now so you'll have to bear with more.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I just have absolutely no idea where this story is going... but hopefully I can get back into it again

* * *

><p><strong>Crane POV<strong>

It had been several weeks since Crane had spoken to Selene. He had been visiting her house every day after all his classes had finished. He had become familiar with her daily routine. He arrives at her apartment around 4 -5, while she is either studying or drawing with the TV on in the background, then she has a shower around 6. He always made sure to be there for that. Not that he ever saw much, her bathroom was at the other end of her apartment, but still he found there was something exciting about being there imaging what she was doing.

_We could let ourselves in and see, _Scarecrow suggested, _Instead of sitting out her like a perverted teenager_.

_I am not a perverted teenager!_ Crane snapped, _it'_s_ too risky_

_She won't see us, she won't even know we are there..._

_Yes she will_, Crane reflected_, she will sense us. _He was right, and Scarecrow knew it too, so that had always ended the conversation. In truth he wanted to see her as much as Scarecrow did, but he would never admit it. Not that he needed too.

Selene could always sense him, he knew. She was getting more and more agitated each day, and it was beginning to affect her grades. He had noticed that she had gone from average to almost failing. In fact she HAD failed the last exam, but he had boosted her grade just enough to pass. He the last thing he wanted was for her to drop his subject.

**Selene POV**

Despite my reoccurring paranoia, I am determined not to fail this subject. I will not let this feeling affect my grades any more. I will pass this subject.

Since I had my creepy encounter with Crane I have often felt his eyes on me. I have taken to watching him out of the corner of my eye during class. He watches me. Then as soon as I look at him, he looks away.

_I am not being stalked._ Why would Crane be stalking me? He is my teacher. It is all in my head. It has to be.

My grades are getting worse. I only barely passed the last exam and I can't afford my concentration levels to drop any lower. Unfortunately telling myself this doesn't necessarily mean that it will happen. Truth is my concentration had never been worse. I am restless all the time, never sleeping properly. This feeling has gone from an inconvenience to a real problem.

The worst part is I still don't know what the cause is. It has been weeks since I have had any contact with Crane, and yet this feeling of unease has not gone away. I have started taking my medication again. I had gone off it shortly before graduation last year, and have been fine up until now. Hopefully that's all it is, side effects of the medication. After all what else could it be?

* * *

><p>Again sorry for not updating this I will try to do so, and as always I love reviews or any feedback at all :)<p> 


End file.
